New Family New Events New Love
by Pixie666
Summary: Jasper and Alice had just found the Cullens. What happens when Jasper meets Bella and Jacob? Can he control himself and not dissapoint Alice? 3 years he has been on the diet. Can he stop resisting human blood or not. Can he keep on the vegetarian diet? D


**Jasper POV**

**I didn't know where we would end up. i was just following her. I didn't care if she was to lead me to the end of the world. She was mine and I hers. All she said was she saw this other vampire family who fed different than most vampires. The Cullens is what she called them. I didn't believe it even if I learned to trust everything my Alice said. It was impossible and I didn't want to give myself false hope. We must of been half way across America right now. Suddenly as we were running through a big forest Alice stopped. I ran on ahead then realised, she wasn't there. I looked behind me and saw her standing there with no emotion. She was having one of her visions. 2 minutes later she looked at me with a huge smile on her face and happiness was all the emotion that was coming off of her.**

**"Alice, what did you see?" i kept my voice steady.**

**"We're here." she pointed to something and I followed her gaze. A huge white house was standing in front of us and no other houses where to be seen.**

**"You mean, the Cullens live here?" **

**"Yes, my love." Her voice was soothing and it calmed me.**

**"Lets go Jazzy!" She ran full speed ahead and I followed her. I didn't want to intrude into some other family's house, it seemed to rude. Nevertheless I followed her to the white door. She smiled at me and knocked the door 3 times. She started tapping her foot as she was getting impatient. **

**"Alice be patient, hun." I smiled at her then she giggled. **

**"Jasper, you crack me up." She started laughing out loud and then the door opened. A tall blonde vampire was standing there looking at us. Alice stopped laughing and smiled.**

**"Hello Carlisle. My name is Alice and this is Jasper. Can we stay with you guys?" she kept her smile as Carlisle looked at her strangely.**

**"Um Alice, how did you know my name?" **

**"oh I know all your names. There is you obviously, your wife Esme and your adopted kids Edward and Rosalie who's husband is emmett." he looked at her suprised and then at me. I could see he noticed my scars as some fear started to pour of him. I looked down at my feet. Alice must of noticed as she started to talk again.**

**"jasper has been through a lot. But don't be scared he wouldn't harm a soul." Carlisle nodded and showed us the way in.**

**"Esme is in the kitchen but im afraid The rest are-"**

**"Away hunting. I know." Alice finished his sentence. he looked at her strangely so I decided to tell him.**

**"alice can see the future, Carlisle." He nodded at me. He smiled and brought us to the kitchen.**

**"Esme dear, we have guests. They wish to move in and share our lifestyle." He brought us to a woman with caramel coloured hair and had a big smile on her face. Apparantly she liked the idea of have more adopted children as she is now extremly happy.**

**"Thats fabulous. Hello dears, I'm Esme" She put her hand out for me to shake it. Not wanting to be rude I took her han dand said,**

**"I'm Jasper. Its a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Alice smiled at me.**

**"What a gentleman you are Jasper." Esme claimed.**

**"Im Alice." she hugged Esme and Esme hugged her back. I just watched as Alice seemed so happy then I heard someone coming in the door. Carlisle looked at us and I knew that these were my new brothers and sister. We walked out to meet them when A blonde woman and a big guy were making out out in front of us.**

**"Rosalie. Emmett. We have guests." Carlisle explained.**

**They stopped what they were doing and they looked at us. The blonde seemed to be embarrsed and the Big guy didn't mind it one bit. A bronze haired boy came in next. Esme went up to him and hugged him, she also whispered something in his ear but I couldn't understand it. The boy looked at us and nodded.**

**"Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, This is Alice and Jasper. They have come to share our lifestyle." very formal. Rosalie looked at me and she was scared. My scars were all over my body and I didn't think any lower of her for being scared of me. It was the natural response most vampires had towards me. The three of them were scared of me, I felt like I didn't belong here at all. Alice looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I just nodded back.**

**"Um guys. My husband is nothing to fear. He won't harm you in anyway." They looked at each other and looked back at Alice.**

**"So please stop being scared of him. It is making him uncomfortable." She looked at Carlisle and then he sent me an apogletic look.**

**"It's Okay Carlisle. I'm used to this sort of reaction." He didn't need to feel sorry for me. I get enough of it from Alice.**

**"Its a pleasure to meet you both. And I am sorry Jasper I didn't mean to offend you." Edward was kind.**

**"You didn't. Its fine. No need to apologise." i gave him a quick nod then looked at Alice. She seemed to be arguing with the big one, Emmett.**

**"I am NOT A PIXIE!" she screamed in his face. Oh dear. Edward and Rosalie were trying hard not to laugh. **

**"Don't call me a Pixie! Cause I am not!" she screamed louder. I couldn't help it. I let out a laugh and everyone turned to look at me. Alice looked at me with angry eyes. She stomped over to my side.**

**"Major! Why are you Laughing?!" She tried so hard to be serious.**

**"Is this situation funny to you?" I let out another chuckle.**

**"Major Whitlock. Your getting it tonight. Don't you worry." She stomped back in front of Emmett.**

**"And you. Don't call me a pixie again. Got it?"**

**Emmett quickly nodded and went to Rosalie. Alice took a deep breath in. **

**"So Carlisle. What room can we move into?" she asked like it was the most natural thing in the world.**

**"Oh Edward can show you to your room." He smiled and she gave a quick one back. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. We followed Edward up the stairs and int the empty bedroom.**

**"Perfect. Thank you." Alice seemed so pleased with the room. Edward laughed and walked out. Alice went and jumped on the bed.**

**"Watch it Alice. You just might break it." She scowled at me and I just laughed.**

**"So tell me, what are your true feelings on this family?"**

**"Well, my love, Esme is really nice , as is Carlisle. This family is really different. Edward seems like a good person and Emmett and Rosalie well... I don't know them enough. When I get to know them better I'll fill you in okay?"**

**Alice smiled and leaned in and kissed me. We kept like this for a long time until someone came in breaking the silence.**

**"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." I turned around and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. She was feeling embarresed again. I sent a wave of calm towards her. She immediatly became calm.**

**"Don't worry about it Rosalie." Alice told her. "What is it you need?"**

**"Um well, I was wondering how long you have been doing this diet. You know the whole feed on animals not human thing?" She looked at Alice.**

**"Well for me, I have been doing it for 15 years and for Jasper 3." We met 3 years ago. Definetly not that long ago.**

**"Oh. Is Jasper okay with a human around in a daily basis?" Alice looked at me.**

**"Well he's here. Ask him yourself." I don't think she meant to sound rude. Rosalie looked at me. She still seemed to be scared of me.**

**"Okay uh, Jasper do you mind if a human is around here on a daily basis?" She stared at me.**

**"Um not really no. I don't mind." I tried to be polite.**

**"Okay so would you mind coming down for a second? You and Alice." She asked us.**

**Alice nodded and she grabbed my hand and we ran at human speed down the stairs. We stopped in the middle of the hall when Alice turned to look at me.**

**"Jasper , can you do this?" Alice's voice calmed me.**

**"Yes Alice. As long as you keep a hold of my hand I shall be fine, my lady." she giggled and turned around. She pulled me to the dining table. I smelt a human in there. Truthfully I didn't think I could do this. I just didn't want to fail Alice. In that second Edward came out.**

**"Jasper can I talk to you a second? Alone." I didn't want to leave Alice. I might crack.**

**"It's okay Jasper. You'll be fine. Just two seconds." Edward said. I nodded and let go of Alice's hand. I went over to Edward as he brought me to a room with a piano in the corner.**

**"Jasper, I need to know if you are gonna attack the human. I you don't think you can stand the smell of the blood tell me now please. Don't just say to Alice that you can so you don't fail her." Wait. Did he read my mind?**

**"Yes Jasper. I did. Now please tell me the truth. I do not want to put Bella in danger." I thought about it.**

**"Edward. I don't think I can. I mean I would but I haven't hunted in 2 weeks. So if you wouldn't mind in telling Alice that I am away hunting." I looked at him and he nodded.**

**"Thank You." With that he turned away as I went towards the front door. I opened it and started to walk out when I bumped into someone. The scent of human went up my nose. Control it Jasper! I looked to see who it was. There was a teenage boy there looking at me. Edward ran beside me. **_**I'm going now, Edward.**_

**He nodded and I pushed my was out of the door and ran for the woods. Got to hunt. Got to hunt. I didn't know where I was but I could smell bears were close by. Not my personal favourite but it will do. I followed the scent until I saw two bears wrestling. I jumped on the closest one knocking it out. I turned to the second one who started running. I caught up to it in a second and drank its blood. I went back to finish the other. About two days later I was compltely full. I couldn't take any chances with this human. I got to the Cullens house, my new home, in a matter of seconds. I went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Alice who had a big smile on her face. She ran up and hugged me. I picked her up and twirled her around. I had never gone hunting before without her before. It was good to see her again.**

**"Hiya Darling." I said to her in my southern accent.**

**"Hi Jazz" She giggled as I put her down. I was about to say something when a disgusting scent went up my nose.**

**"Eww. Who died in here?" I asked Alice. She laughed and grabbed my hand to the kitchen. Standing there was the human and the thing that smelt so bad standing beside her and Edward.**

**"Jazzy, this is Jacob. He's a werewolf. So thats whats causing the smell." she laughed and I just looked at her. This time Edward spoke up.**

**"Jasper, this is my girlfriend, Bella." I looked at the brown haired small human as she put her hand out in order for me to shake it.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I kept my hands beside my back as she lowered hers. Edward whispered something in her ear as she just nodded.**

**"Its nice to meet you Jasper." Bella's quiet voice was so quiet I could barely hear her.**

_**Edward. Does she know about Vampires?**_

**Edward nodded. Huh. I looked at Alice who was staring at JAcob. When I looked up I saw him staring at me.**

**"Hey, what happened to your face?" I growled at the dog. Alice glared at him and Bella smacked him.**

**"I was only asking a question Bella! So what happened to ya?" **

**I glared at him and squeezed Alice's hand.**

**"None of you goddamn business, Mutt. Now if you excuse me Edward, I need time alone. Bella it was nice meeting you." I glared once more at Jacob and went to my room.**


End file.
